


Stars, Sun, and Moon {Podfic}

by VoiceofBlue (Flamingbluepanda)



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Post Merrick, Tenderness, comic!verse, more like a missing scene than anything, post comic, pre Force Multiplied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/VoiceofBlue
Summary: After getting out of Merrick's, Nicky wants to kiss every spot Merrick had stabbed Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stars, Sun, and Moon {Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars, Sun, and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642326) by [immortalbanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner). 



> Original Authors Note:  
> This is a comic!verse fic so it is entierly based in that. I'd recommend reading the comic before this. It also means I based their characterisations/vibe around the comic. I do really like the comic and their interactions in it. (like how the Van Scene is gayer)
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> I ALSO love comics verse because the van scene IS gayer and also there are noses. Thanks to immortalbanner for letting me do this!  
> Dedicated to my mom, who is the reason I had to cut a very loud YEAH MOM? from my recording

Listen to this podfic [Here!!!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/15_JeCLSNhQbw_W_XqXKFwtEJP-HNtoKw)

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer's note: I am, as always, on tumblr! www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
